


Я стала (смертью)

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [43]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Ты никогда не забудешь своего первого. Или последнего. Лита это точно знает.





	Я стала (смертью)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I have become (death) (The Robert Oppenheimer Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Примечание от автора: Эта история была написана для Remix Redux Ficathon 2008 и основана на фанфике "To Memories, Comitted" by Leyenn. Название - это неполная цитата из "Махабхараты": "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров", которую потом повторял Роберт Оппенгеймер после первого испытания ядерной бомбы. Кажется, это очень подходит Лите.  
> Предупреждение: в тексте есть спойлеры ко всем пяти сезонам и трилогии о Пси-Корпусе Грегори Киза

Много лет назад, задолго до того, как они услышали о «Вавилоне 5», Альфред Бестер сказал Лите Александер, что правда не даст ей освобождения.

 

«Она лишь ограничит тебя», — сказал он.

 

Лита тогда была молодым интерном и только что увидела, как он обошелся с серийным убийцей, охотившимся на телепатов. Метод Бестера превратил преступника в более безобидную личность. Этот инцидент положил конец недолгим стремлениям Литы работать на Пси-Надзор.

 

Конечно, она ему не поверила. Но, как и большинство банальностей, которые этот самодовольный сукин сын произносил при ней, это стало правдой, хоть и в довольно извращенном виде.

***

 

Ты никогда не забудешь своего первого. Чтобы уклониться от допросов о Коше, Лите пришлось бежать из Корпуса. Она ранила нескольких человек, но она никого не убивала до Талии Винтерс. Конечно, она знала, что это неизбежно. Кто бы ни носил внутри искусственную личность, он будет стерт, как только пароль будет отправлен. Программа «Спящий» была не просто активацией дремлющей второй личности при нетронутой первой. Это была полная замена, смерть изначальной личности, и тот, кто посылал пароль, становился убийцей. Это необходимо, заранее уговаривала себя Лита. Нужно разоблачить шпиона, нужно поддерживать безопасность «Вавилона 5». Но она не ожидала, что носителем искусственной личности окажется другой телепат. Это было бы слишком очевидно для Пси-Корпуса.

 

И она не думала, что это будет Талия.

***

 

В последний раз Лита видела Бестера перед тем, как покинуть «Вавилон 5» вместе с Г'Каром: он залечивал огнестрельное ранение в медлабе. Разумеется, ей нельзя было там находиться. Как и Гарибальди, на время пребывания Бестера на станции, ей приказали оставаться в своей каюте. Но, в отличие от Гарибальди, она без труда смогла убедить людей в том, что зашла в медлаб всего на минуточку, просто так. То, что осталось от ее старых сомнений, сгорело вместе с Байроном. Гнев и горе захлестнули ее, когда она увидела, что Франклин обращается с Бестером так же, как с обычным пациентом.

 

Бестер заметил ее. Она хотела, чтобы он заметил. Хотела, чтобы он понял, кто убил его, прежде чем удар будет нанесен… Но она не ожидала услышать знакомое эхо, отпечаток в его мыслях…

 

 _Ты не знала? Ты меня удивляешь,_ — телепатировал ей Бестер. Она чувствовала его усталость, смешанную с гневом. Но страха не было. — _В конце концов, тебе же известно, что случается, если не успеть прервать контакт с другим телепатом в момент его смерти, не так ли, Лита?_

 

Но в его случае все было иначе. Он пытался добраться до Байрона, чтобы не дать ему покончить с собой, чтобы остановить других, но не был достаточно быстр, чтобы поставить блок, когда они умерли. Их предсмертные крики вместе с обрывками мыслей Байрона, к разуму которого прикоснулся Бестер, останутся с ним до самой смерти.

 

Лита развернулась и вышла из медлаба, так ничего и не сделав. Все же он ошибался. С Талией все было совсем по-другому.

***

 

Ты никогда не забудешь своего первого. Это точно не было романом. В любом случае, Талия никогда не была особо доступна, даже в период между ее генетическим браком и влюбленностью в своего наставника, Айронхарта. Но они были знакомы, две молодые телепатки, мечтающие о назначении на службу за пределами Земли, с нетерпением готовые покинуть стерильный комфорт Женевы. Они были друзьями в каком-то роде. Когда Лита получила назначение, они решили это отпраздновать, напились вместе и, под влиянием радости Литы и волнения Талии из-за ее брака и отношений с Айронхартом, поддались искушению и провели одну-единственную ночь, полную ни к чему не обязывающего секса. Вот так Лита и потеряла остатки своей девственности.

 

Лита давно не вспоминала об этом. Ей пришлось вспомнить, когда она увидела Талию, но это ее не остановило. Она послала пароль. И лишь когда почувствовала волну ужаса и предательства, когда вопль умирающего разума ударил ее, она осознала свою полную причастность, а потом искусственная личность закричала на нее реальным голосом Талии.

 

Но Лита успела поставить блок. Какая ирония. Она знала, что грядет смерть, и не пыталась дотянуться до разума Талии, поэтому контакта не было.

 

Когда Гарибальди выволок тело Талии Винтерс из комнаты, ее душа издала последний крик и исчезла, ничем не сдерживаемая.

***

 

Путешествие с Г'Каром оказало на нее странное действие. У него были свои призраки, которых он прятал глубоко внутри, но в основном он был так любопытен ко всему, что они встречали на пути, так живо интересовался каждым существом, что было невозможно не поддаться этому влиянию. Она помнила, как первый контакт с ворлонцем побудил ее отбросить старую жизнь и дал возможность путешествовать так, как ни один человек прежде не мог. Ее наполнила жажда знаний, сменив бесконечную ярость и горечь.

 

Она никогда не сможет доверять кому-то так, как доверяла Кошу. Только не после того, что случилось, и особенно не после того, что сделали ворлонцы. Но Лита обнаружила, что Г'Кару она может рассказать о чем-нибудь, что не вызывает у неё гнев. Она рассказала ему о Талии, а потом поведала то, о чем еще никому не говорила. Она рассказала, что Кош передал ей незаконную запись, на которой запечатлел личность Талии, ее мысли.

 

— Не думаю, что душу можно записать на инфокристалл, — сказал Г'Кар.

 

Минбарцы бы с ним не согласились, особенно если вспомнить их отвращение к охотникам за душами. Лита пожала плечами.

 

— Может быть, и нет. Но это не главное. Что-то от нее осталось, я чувствую. Что-то вроде эха, если можно так сказать. Не знаю, что случится, если вернуть это ее нынешней личности. Возможно, это сотрет искусственную личность и не оставит ничего больше, превратив ее в овощ. Может быть, ничего не произойдет. Но, возможно, это восстановит что-то от прежней Талии.

 

Г'Кар не стал спрашивать, почему она не рассказала об этом Гарибальди, Ивановой или другим членам команды. Он просто смотрел на нее, и казалось, его искусственный глаз видит ее душу насквозь и записывает ее.

 

— Возможно, я не хотела, чтобы кто-то другой был их ручным беглым телепатом. Они могли меня вообще выгнать, сославшись на нехватку жилья, — едко сказала Лита.

 

Г'Кар продолжал молчать.

 

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Я не хотела давать им напрасную надежду. Как ни странно, но я действительно беспокоилась об этих людях.

 

— Думаю, — сказал Г'Кар, — прежде чем продолжить наше путешествие, нам нужно вернуться назад.

***

 

Выяснить, что случилось с Талией Винтерс, было непросто, особенно учитывая растущий уровень насилия и паранойи между телепатами после смерти Байрона. Информаторы Литы из Сопротивления больше не могли связываться с тайными сторонниками в Корпусе; сейчас все были вынуждены выбирать стороны. В последние месяцы пребывания на «Вавилоне 5», копаясь в голове Гарибальди ради своих собственных целей, она наткнулась на воспоминание, как Бестер намекал на смерть Талии. Лита отбросила его, поскольку не было достаточно доказательств к тому же Бестер явно пытался вывести Гарибальди из себя, когда говорил это. И все же, в конце концов, она решила, что он, наверняка, знает об этом больше. Она попросила Г'Кара организовать встречу, пообещав, что не станет причинять вред или пытаться убить Бестера, если он не нападет первым.

 

— Он не станет портить отношения с Режимом Нарна, причинив вред тебе, — добавила она, — потому что не хочет, чтобы инопланетяне вмешивались в земную политику, особенно, если это касается телепатов.

 

— И ты уверена, — ответил Г'Кар, отрываясь от своих записей, — что он захочет поговорить с тобой?

 

— Конечно, захочет. Понимаешь, — ответила Лита, и запах горящей плоти снова всплыл в памяти, — мы семья. Он всегда в это верил. И пока он в это верит, он не перестанет пытаться воссоединить эту семью.

***

 

Нормалам могло показаться, что Бестер не изменился, но Лита чувствовала, как многочисленные смерти поглощают его, ощущала растущую внутри него пустоту, и то, что частица Байрона все еще заставляет его душу кровоточить при каждой попытке избавиться от этих воспоминаний или подавить их. И это доставляло ей радость.

 

— Путешествие пошло тебе на пользу, Лита, — сказал он, усаживаясь напротив нее.

 

Если бы ее не изменили ворлонцы, она бы ничего от него не добилась. Его блок был поднят, алмазно-твердый и безупречный, как и положено защите Р-12, но она уже давно не измеряла свою силу человеческими мерками.

 

— Талия Винтерс, — сказала она, не поддаваясь его притворной вежливости. — Твои головорезы убили ее после допроса или она все еще жива?

 

Он наклонил голову. На сей раз на его лице не было улыбки, а в темных глазах промелькнуло что-то знакомое, и это не был Байрон, кричащий в его мозгу.

 

— Мы не убивали ее, — сказал он серьезно. — Это сделала ты.

 

Ну, конечно. Бестер любил все эти маленькие игры и вероятно полагал, что сумеет пробудить в ней чувство вины. Она нетерпеливо подняла руку.

 

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю, так что не будем зря тратить время. Она еще жива?

 

И тогда он опустил блок. В этом не было особой необходимости: она уже проскользнула в его разум, и поиски не заняли много времени. Внезапно Лита отпрянула и села, но увиденное не исчезло. Она в ужасе уставилась на него.

 

После допросов телепат, некогда носившая имя Талии Винтерс, получила новое имя и внешность, и должна была отправиться на новое задание. Потом она исчезла. Бестер ничего о ней не слышал до тех пор, пока не прибыл на «Вавилон 5», чтобы предложить союзничество. Его любовница, Кэролин Сандерсон, была не единственным знакомым ему телепатом из тех, кого Шеридан обнаружил на транспортнике Теней. Но Бестер, предпочитавший хранить информацию в тайне, на случай, если она когда-нибудь понадобится, никому не сказал, что ему знакомо еще одно имя из списка тех несчастных замороженных телепатов, которые должны были стать частью вооружения кораблей Теней. Тех самых телепатов, которых чуть позже Шеридан использовал для того, чтобы одержать победу над Кларком, тех, кого Лита пробудила от сна и послала на смерть.

 

— Я же говорил тебе, — мягко сказал Бестер, и она увидела себя в его глазах, облаченной в черную кожу, готовую пойти на все, использовать кого угодно, если это поможет ей и ее людям, — правда никогда не принесет тебе освобождения.

***

 

После этого Лита уже не могла продолжать странствия с Г'Каром как прежде. К тому же, он сказал, что ему нужно на Приму Центавра, несмотря на то, что в те дни она была закрыта для посещений. «Потому что Моллари явно не может справиться сам». А Лита снова оказалась на «Вавилоне 5», под другим именем, пройдя через таможню незамеченной, как и хотела. «Как тень», — подумала она, направляясь к одному из захолустных баров, чтобы выпить. Завтра она начнет новую жизнь, займется организацией Сопротивления, возможно даже снимет блок с Гарибальди, после того, как он передаст ей деньги и оружие. А сегодня ей просто хотелось напиться.

 

Она долго не садилась, держа в руке такой бесполезный инфокристалл, ощущая отпечатавшийся в нем слабый отголосок давно ушедшего разума, когда почувствовала рядом очень живое и не менее знакомое сознание. Похоже, не только она перебирала прежние воспоминания. Оглянувшись, она заметила Сьюзан Иванову, которая перебрасывалась короткими фразами с навязчивым поклонником. Лита вздохнула. Она не очень хорошо знала Иванову, пока жила на «Вавилоне 5». Та старалась всеми силами избегать ее по понятным причинам. И все же она была здесь, еще один паломник к обломкам прошлого. На Литу обрушилась вспышка-воспоминание: рука Талии на шее Ивановой. Это было не ее воспоминание.

 

«Всего одна ночь, — подумала она, сжав кристалл и убрав его. — И мы с этим покончим. Больше я ничего не могу для тебя сделать».

 

Она встала и подошла к Ивановой, которая все еще подвергалась бесконечному потоку бессмысленных фраз.

 

— Не думаю, что ей это интересно, — сказала Лита, и, когда Иванова удивленно уставилась нее, в ее глазах было обещание забвения.

***

 

Ты никогда не забудешь своего последнего. Лита видела свое будущее, когда заглянула в глаза Бестера, и ночь с любовницей Талии Винтерс была всего лишь отсрочкой того, что ее ожидало. Конечно, она не говорила об этом с Ивановой, как не сказала ей и о судьбе Талии. Возможно, теперь уже не было особой разницы между Литой и Бестером, но она не могла быть настолько беспричинно жестокой. Еще оставался инфокристалл Коша с записью мыслей Талии, и Лита, проснувшись, сунула его в карман кителя Ивановой.

 

Они обе были взрослыми и примерно одного возраста, но Иванова показалась ей ужасно молодой, когда утром между ними состоялся неловкий разговор. Капитан проснулась и оделась, готовая к обороне, в то время как Литу это лишь позабавило.

 

— Не думаю, что буду скучать по тебе, Сьюзан, — сказала Лита, и облегчение от того, что с сожалениями покончено, ошеломило ее. — И меня действительно не волнует, если ты снова погрузишься в работу, а я никогда больше тебя не увижу.

 

— Рада слышать, что я настолько незабываемая любовница, — сказала Иванова, пристально глядя на нее, пока застегивала мундир. Кристалла она явно не заметила. Лита пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

 

— Просто убедись, что хоть кто-то тебя помнит, капитан. Ужасно быть выдающимся и забытым.

***

 

Ты никогда не забудешь своего последнего. Лита нанесла по Пси-Корпусу последний сокрушительный удар, и это стоило ей жизни, как и многим тысячам других. Она знала, что это навсегда прекратит войну телепатов; знала, что это конец ее собственного существования в роли самого эффективного оружия в теле человека, которое когда-либо было создано ворлонцами. От нее не останется ничего: ни ДНК, ни клона, ни копии отпечатка разума.

 

Но ее будут помнить. Вокруг гибли чужие сознания, вот только Бестера не было. Она почувствовала, как он ускользнул в последний момент, но не смогла его остановить. Теперь у него не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний, и, возможно, в этом было хоть какое-то правосудие.

 

Лита закрыла глаза. Бестер был прав: все эти годы правда никогда не приносила освобождения, ни ей, ни другим. Но это сделает ее смерть.

 

Открыв глаза снова, она послала приказ.


End file.
